


Just A Dream

by binkty



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkty/pseuds/binkty
Summary: And if it was a dream she need not freak out. If it was a dream she could relax. If it was a dream she couldenjoy.





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Started this sometime back around mid-season 3 when I still like Danny, lol.

Abbie didn't intend for this to happen. They were just going over a case and then suddenly she was completely naked and Daniel's head was buried between her legs. Not that she was complaining really. Daniel knew exactly what he was doing and it wasn't like it was anything they hadn't already done before. Later, they could just chalk it up to nostalgia and then move on.

She sighed, her eyes closing as her head tipped back in pleasure, and reached a hand down to the back of Daniel's head. But where she expected her hand to run over Daniel's waves, she found her fingers tangling into a crop of messy strands instead. Her eyes opened in confusion and when she looked down her body, she was met with Ichabod's blue-eyed gaze starring back at her. 

"Crane!" She snatched her hand back like it had been burned and made to move away but Ichabod held firm to her hips, keeping her in place. There was a glint of playful mischief in his eyes as he smiled around her and he hummed his contentment as his mouth continued its work. Abbie couldn't stop the low groan that escaped from her throat nor the way her head fell back because – _fuck!_ that was good. 

_A dream_ , she decided. _This has to be a dream_. And if it was a dream, she need not freak out. If it was a dream, she could relax. If it was a dream, she could _enjoy_. After all, there was a chance she wouldn't even remember this when she woke up.

She let her hand wander back down her body and haltingly slip back into Ichabod's hair. The resulting groan Ichabod let out when she gave the strands a slight tug had her back bowing and she mewled her appreciation when he next slid one of his long fingers inside her, curving it just so.

"I love that look you get on your face when your spot is getting stroked."

Her eyes flew open. _Danny's back?_

"You have no idea how incredibly sexy it is," he continued. Ichabod gave a low rumble of agreement from his position between her thighs. 

"Oh, my god," she moaned, eyes rolling back. How was she supposed to survive this? Her mind was a cruel, vicious little son of a bitch for doing this to her. And yet somehow she couldn't really find it in her to be mad.

"And that little noise you make in the back of your throat?" One of Daniel's hands roamed her overheated skin as he settled himself in beside her and Abbie threw back her head at the added sensation. "Sweetest sound in the world," he whispered against the column of her newly bared throat. His hand slid up her sternum to caress her neck as his lips moved on to reacquaint themselves with the line of her jaw and then diverted back down to cup her breast, toying with her nipple. 

Abbie squirmed under their attention, overwhelmed in the best possible way. Every one of her cells felt like it was singing; every nerve ending alight. Between Ichabod's lips below and Daniel's above, and Ichabod's probing fingers stroking on the inside while Daniel's wandering hand caressed the outside; her body was positively soaring. Knowing she was close, her hand grasped out frantically for anything to ground her, flitting from one place to the next until Daniel took hold of it in his, lacing their fingers together. She squeezed his hand in appreciation and keened as Ichabod's ministrations finally took her over the edge, arching off the bed before collapsing back down.

Daniel placed kisses all over her face as she came down, moving his body over hers. She was aware enough to notice that Ichabod was no longer between her legs but something told her that he wasn't gone for good. She focused on Daniel as he continued to gently kiss her cheeks and brow. His touch aiming more for soothing than tantalizing, he stroked her sides, wanting to give her the time to fully recover, and she mirrored his touch on him. And when her arms regained the strength to lift themselves again, she framed his face with her hands and guided his mouth to hers. 

His hips dropped down and Abbie groaned into his mouth at the feel of his shaft, long and hard, pressing against her sensitized flesh. She rocked her hips encouragingly and he broke the kiss to huff out a breath, pressing against her further.

"Abbie," he breathed when one of her hands travelled down between their bodies to take him in hand. 

"Come on, Danny."

He needed no further encouragement. He pushed inside her, kissing her one more time before sitting up. He spread his legs wide and held her legs aloft as he began delivering long, practiced strokes with the aim of slowly taking her apart. 

Abbie tipped her head back and sighed, letting her arms fall beside her on the pillow. She knew what he was planning, and was content enough to just sit back and enjoy the ride, but he was going to have to come up with a plan B because she wasn't going to last. Already she could feel herself starting to unravel. She bit her lip as she drew her eyes back to his, watching him watch her. 

Daniel chuckled as he read her gaze and then guided her legs around his waist, leaning down over her. She clutched at his shoulders as his thrusts became harder. 

"That's it, Abs," he said as her legs tightened around him and increasingly louder moans started to accompany her every breath. She was only vaguely aware of his whispered encouragements as she cried out. 

"God, it feels so good when you come on my dick," he groaned, slowing his thrusts to draw out her orgasm and keep himself from peaking at the same time.

"Mmm," Abbie hummed, running her hands down Daniel's chest as she came back to Earth and letting out a surprised "Oh!" when he flipped them over and she suddenly found herself sitting astride him. 

"You look as though you're about to put even the most accomplished of riders to shame, Lieutenant." 

Daniel smiled up at her knowingly, stroking her thighs, and Abbie closed her eyes and bit back a grin, feeling Ichabod crowd up behind her. "You're back."

He pulled her hair back and nuzzled the side of her neck. "My dear Miss Mills, I'd only just begun with you. Why ever would I leave?" he asked and grasped her hips, spurring them into movement.

"God," Abbie rasped. She arched back against him, reaching a hand up into his hair to hold him against her as his lips played across her shoulder to her neck. 

"Agent Reynolds was correct," Ichabod whispered, his mouth continuing on its path to the lobe of her ear, which he gently took between his teeth. Abbie groaned when he tugged lightly before he let it slip free. "There is no sweeter sound than that of your voice wound tight with pleasure." Daniel's hands came to take Ichabod's place at her hips when he slid them up to cup her breasts. "It is a song I hope to have the privilege of hearing again and again."

Ichabod tweaked her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. When his right hand drifted lower, devoting itself to the bundle of nerves between her legs, Abbie decided she'd gladly sing for him whenever he wanted so long as he kept that up. 

She could feel another orgasm building but was powerless to do anything to help it along. They had her locked a in position where she couldn't quite manage to move her hips in a way that would allow her get herself off. She was completely at their mercy and they didn't seem to be in any hurry to show her any. If she could just twist her hips a little more, change the angle just a fraction, she'd tumble blissfully over the edge. 

To make matters worse, Ichabod's hand blocked her whenever she had the idea to reach down and touch herself. And he ignored her subtle hints at guidance when she placed her hand atop his. Instead, he seemed content to tease her, keeping his touch as light as the soft kisses he was leaving on her shoulder. 

Both men seemed in perfect sync in their attempt to keep her orgasm at bay. They would combine their efforts to bring her right to the edge and then both back off as if by some previous agreement, Daniel slowing their movements until they'd almost stopped entirely and Ichabod moving his hand to lay soothingly against her abdomen. 

Abbie was wound so tight she felt like she was going to snap. "Please," she practically sobbed, one hand trying to force Ichabod's to go back to where it was while the other gripped Daniel's forearm insistently, desperately needing more. 

As if that had been what they'd been waiting for, Daniel and Ichabod went back to work in earnest. They gave her enough leeway to manoeuvre her hips so that Daniel was always hitting just the right spot when he pumped up against her and Ichabod's fingers gave firmer, more focused attention to her bud. 

She felt the heaviness of impending release coiling in her belly and then everything whited-out in a flash of blinding euphoria. She cried out loudly and mindlessly again and again between gasping breaths, grinding down against Daniel to try to make this feeling last. Ichabod's arms came up to hold her as she shook and she dimly heard Daniel crying out, "God, Abbie, yes! Fuck," through the haze.

When she came back down, Ichabod was still behind her, still hugging her to his chest, but Daniel was gone. She shivered through the aftershocks, just letting Ichabod hold her up until he laid them both down on their sides, whispering sweetly into her ear. He pushed his hips up against her, letting her feel the evidence that he still very much wanted her, but didn't press the issue any further; only continued to place soft kisses to the back of her neck and shoulder while his hand travelled a gentle path up and down her body.

His touch was calm but it was in no way having calming effect on her body. The places where his lips and fingers caressed her skin felt electrified and it wasn't long before she was undulating against him as tension started to once again build inside her. She hitch her leg up over his and reached back to grasp his hip as she swirled her hips back into him. Ichabod took this as the invitation it was and slowly pushed himself inside her.

Abbie gasped. The difference in being with Ichabod was almost immediate and she didn't know what to make of it at first. It was no more or less pleasurable. Not really. But with Daniel, it had been more like scratching an itch. An itch expertly scratched, mind you but nothing more than a satisfying (and fun) answer to a need. This was… This was something else entirely. 

A sense of fullness radiated from inside her. Not just physical but spiritual. She mentally cringed at the cliché but she felt complete. Like with him she was free to be her whole self. There was no part of her she had to hide from him. He knew all of her flaws and accepted her anyway. 

Against her better judgement she twisted around to looked back at him and felt herself being drawn in by his gaze. Her chest started to fill with an emotion she refused to name because fuck you, stupid brain, this was just a dream. She did not see him that way. She couldn't. And yet there it was, made all the worse by the fact she recognized it staring back at her through his eyes and realized that she'd seen that look cross his face before while his gaze was locked on her.

"Abbie," he breathed, fingers coming up to trace the line of her jaw as his hips kept up their slow, gentle pace. 

The sudden emotional turn caught her off guard and she surprised herself with how easily she was giving in to it. She stared into his eyes a moment more and then covered his hand with hers, pressing a kiss into his palm. She nuzzled his hand and then tilted her chin up before moving her hand to the back of his head and pulling him down so that she could press her lips to his. 

Ichabod moaned, meeting her tongue with his when she licked into his mouth. His thrusts grew harder and Abbie had to break away as her head tipped back in pleasure.

"Mmm, Crane," she whined, keeping his face close with the hand she had tangled in his hair. 

"Yes, love," he huffed out against her skin. He redoubled his efforts, fingers gripping into her hip as he thrust into her again and again.

Her eyes locked onto his again and they watch each other as they brought themselves to completion.

"Abbie," he breathed, hips still rocking softly against her as they shuddered through the aftershocks, and she knew just what he was going to say next. Could feel it in her bones. To her surprise, she could also feel herself wanting to say it back. 

He rested his brow against hers. "I lo–"

Abbie's eyes sprang open and she found herself alone, sweaty and sated, limbs heavy, and tangled up in her sheets. She stared up at the ceiling, troubled by the realization that she remembered every single thing that happened in the dream. Every sensation. Every feeling. It was all still there. 

_So much for not remembering anything._

Her ringtone pierced through the air and she figured that that must have been what woke her up. She groped blindly for her phone and then brought it in front of her face to check the caller i.d. once she had it in hand. She felt her cheeks flame from embarrassment when she read the word Danny and she debated whether or not to answer it, her dream still fresh in her mind. 

She knew she was being ridiculous. There was no way he would be able to tell what was going through her mind and Danny was her boss; she couldn't just ignore his call.

She took a calming breath. "Agent Mills."

"Sorry to call you so early, Abs," Daniel greeted, "but we've got a body and I need you to get down to Patriot's Park as soon as possible." 

Abbie nodded, freeing herself from her sheets so that she could sit up. "We're on our way."

"We?"

"Me," she replied quickly. "I'm on my way."

"Right. See you there."

Abbie leaned her head against her phone as she sat on the edge of her bed. Patriot's Park. Odds were good this was probably some weird Witness thing. Which meant that Ichabod should probably go with her. But apart from the obvious fact Daniel didn't really appreciate his presence on cases, she had no idea how to face him after everything that just happened in her dream.

She sighed and headed for her bathroom to get ready, wondering what the likelihood was that she could sneak out before Ichabod had the chance to wake up.


End file.
